Enter the blue sky alchemist aoi koneko
by zana15
Summary: start of the beginning for the blue sky alchemist and her brother they find there parents dead on the floor and try to bring them back but it doesnt work it back fires on them


Chapter one the blue sky alchemist (aoi koneko)

"hi my name is aoi koneko and I'm the Blue Sky Alchemist , I have blond hair with blue streaks its

Mid-back and straight, I have purple eyes with glasses my height is five seven and I weigh a hundred

And forty-five pounds. I have one brother and his name is Jay we live in central, my favorite things to

Wear are long pants with a skirt and a long sleeve shirt with trench coat and combat boots. I'm twenty-two my alchemy is fire when I use it, it turns blue. But enough about me, i am going to tell you how it came to pass that i am a state alchemist. It all started when me and jay came running home from going to our aunts we had just got finished picking things for our mom so that she could cook dinner. We left aunt Rin's and ran all the way back towards our house to give mom the things we we saw mom and dad the floor dead, Jay started crying I held him while he cried, I told him that we were going to have to be strong for mommy and daddy now because we were the only one's left. So before we torched the house we tried to bring our parents back but it did not work i lost my right leg and my left arm, Jay lost his whole body so before everything wqs finished, I put his soul in a suit of armor since he did nott have his body. Jay picked me up and ran all the way to rin's house so that she could put automail in place of my lost limbs, I screamed in agony but after but after it was finished, I felt good, so I payed for the automail and me and Jay set out on our adventure to find colonel Roy Mustang (the flame alchemist) so that I could take the state test to become a alchemist. Jay told me it was not a good idea, But i was doing it anyway. So we go to central command to see colonel Roy Mustang, but before we did I went to get my hair cut becauseit was bothering me whenever it got in my face because it was to long and i hated it. I got it cut short enough to where I could tie it back with piece of ribbon so that i will be able to do my alchemy or when i have fight so that Jay would not have to worry about it. So we got done at the hair salon go out the front door and guess who we run into (the Flame Alchemist) himself colonel Roy Mustang! When I saw him standing there I froze because here i was standing in front of of the most hated male in all of central. (second to jean havoc) He asks me if I had any time to take offto go on a date with him and I was flustered because he's like what twenty-three and I am twenty-two theres a one age year diffrence but I do not say it out loud and i do not say no. I mean other than him saying the mini-skirt line hes alright and i think hes kinda cute so we walk and talk leaving jay inthe hands of luitenat riza hawkeye and jean havoc. Roy asks me alot of questions about myself and I told him the reason why I wanted to become a state alchemist the reason was because I wanted to turn my brother back to normal. Roy said that it was a good reason but that I need to watch out for the homounculi (sloth envy wrath lust greed gluttony pride) because there dangerous. I said to Roy that your not particuraly resposible for me I can take care of myself I don't need the colonel to protect me from things that go bump ib the night. He didn't take it like I thought he would, He actually looked upset a first for the colonel. I told him that I was sorry but he just got up and stormed out but before he did he pushed his chair forcfully into my my left leg to which there would be a bruise there by the end of the day and he didn't pay the waitress, So I tell the waitress sorry for his actions and him not paying and payed for the food but she said that it happened all the time and that I didn't need to worry about it. I leave the restraunt to run after him to tell him how sorry I trully was for what I said but he kept running and didn't stop till he got to headquarters and went to his office and slammed the door shut and I heard the locks buckle cause he locked the door so that I couldn't come in. I burned the down the door with my alchemy. I held my hands behind my back so that I wouldn't attack him because if I had I would have had a bullet in my skull by Riza and that would not have been pretty. Roy didn't have that look like he was going to call in reinenforcements to comje and escort me out of his office. He just said that he was stupid to have gone on a date with me out right with out really knowing me but he did it to intergate me about why I wanted to become a state alchemist. I all but slapped him but held firm on doing that because at that time Riza, Jean and Ray came running yelling that central was being attacked by the homonculus and that Scar was fighting one of the homonuclus named Envy. Lust was yelling at Gluttony to get behind her so that he wouldn't get hurt by he Central soldiers with there guns and tanks but gluttony being gluttony he always hungry for humans. Wrath was in one of the corners crying because he was scared of all the fighting going on and then out of no where Ed and Al show up and try to take him out but I get in front of wrath before ed or al could even touch him, hes just a little boy. Ed got angry because I'm protecting a homonculus and I yelled at Ed telling that he was my son and either way he being human or homonculus I love him the same and nothing will change that got that Edward Elric. Ed and Al just stood there shocked as I pick up wrath. No one knew that I had, had a child but he died while I was giving birth to him and I tried to bring him back but it back fired and now he is a homonculus and it don't matter he is still my child! I yelled at Ed and Al for trying to hurt him and said that just because he's a homonculus does not give you the right to hurt him! Ed yelled back at me that, that thing was my son and that I need to get the hell out of his way! I said calmly to him that your seveneen and I am twenty-two I'm seven years older than you and you can't tell me what to do. Ed stands there with a stony look on his face like what the hell just happened. I wanted to bitch slap that look right off his face but decided not to. He wanted to slap me to I could read his mind, I have other powers other than just having alchemy, I can read minds and it comes in handy at times but sometimes its not because some things are just not to be read in peoples minds. Ed pushes me out of his way and I face plant on the ground and well when I get back up my right hand is bloody and my and my left ankle is sprained but that didn't stop me from bitch slapping Ed across his face I left a hand print with blood on his face. I walk away with wrath holding my hand. Wrath looks back with an evil look and saying in his mind "haha I'll kill you before you kill me!" I grab him by his arm and spin him around so that he's looking at me and then I start yelling at him for egging on Ed he won't stop until your dead now and what would the others say if they found out you were dead they would wind up killing me and I don't think that you want me dead right. He said no that is not what I want I don't want you dead and started crying. I hugged him and all was well until suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my back I turned my head and saw the most appaling sight come before my eyes my own blood was pouring out of the wound that was just made by my son and I saw what had caused it wrath had gotten my butterfly knife out of my back pocket of my pants and I didn't even feel him get it out of my pocket. I let go of him and fell to my knees because the pain was hitting me hard and I tried to get back up but I fell back down face first on the concrete I pushed up on my arms but he pushed me back down and said from behind me "thank you for helping me my lovely mother but your time has come for you to leave this world" I ask him what time are you talking about do you plan on killing me you know you can't kill me because of my family they'll see my dead body and come after you and kill you for killing me and I don't think you want to wind up dead so I wouldn't kill me. He laughed and at that moment I was scared because its one of those laughs that you know your gonna die. I got up and stumbled but I was able to walk so I walked towards wrath when I felt someone else watching us, he materialized out of no where I asked why Hoanhime Elric was watching us and he said that it was my time to join them and forget about my human life. I said maybe it will be for the best. He kills me in a away that doesn't hurt me much and I become the first homonculus that is still able to use alchemy, how that is I'm not sure. ( here enters the blue sky alchemist/homonculus aoi koneko)


End file.
